Loving Soul
by Karrow no Kibou
Summary: OOC, rated T pour le Bonus 2, M pour le Bonus 3 ! guimauve et love attitude ! - "J'ai décidé que tu sortirais avec le grand Jack Atlas." répéta Jack. Après tout, il avait toujours été assez dictateur et impétueux, Yusei parviendra-t-il à lui échapper ?
1. Loving Soul

**.**

 **Loving Soul**

 **—**

Yusei, figé, dévisageait Jack avec une surprise nullement cachée. Dans sa main, le poids de sa clé à molette s'effaçait complètement et la présence de Crow et de Bruno disparaissait également. Face à lui, le pointant d'un doigt fier et habituel, Jack le dardait de son regard brillant d'honneur et d'égocentrisme.

Yusei se rappela de respirer.

— Je… je crois que je n'ai pas bien compris ce que tu viens de dire, dit Yusei dans l'espoir d'entendre autre chose.

Mais les visages proprement stupéfaits de ses deux amis ne prêtaient pas à confusion.

Jack, apparemment surpris de voir qu'on ne puisse comprendre quelque chose d'aussi simple – que sa divine bouche faisait l'honneur d'énoncer en plus – fronça les sourcils. Mais Yusei, habitué à l'humeur versatile et parfois difficilement compréhensible de son ami, n'y porta pas trop d'attention. Il se rendait compte qu'à force de rester agenouillé au sol, devant sa D-Wheel, ses genoux lui faisaient un peu mal et que ses épaules le tiraient.

Dehors, le soleil avait l'air resplendissant.

— J'ai dit, répéta Jack avec un air irrité, que j'ai décidé que tu sortirais avec le grand Jack Atlas[1].

Crow en avait les mâchoires tombantes et Bruno avait dérapé sur l'une des marches de l'escalier. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait qu'eux, comment aurait-il pu faire avec les deux enfants et Aki ?

— Je sais que l'immense honneur que je te fais te laisse béat, sourit Jack avec suffisance. Tu n'as pas à me remercier.

— Jack, ce n'est pas à toi de décider de ce genre de chose, dit Yusei en posant sa clé à molette pour attraper un chiffon. C'est quelque chose dont il faut discuter à deux…

— Pourquoi discuter quand le dénouement est logique ? contrecarra Jack avec nonchalance.

Yusei sentait que Crow voulaient répondre quelque chose, peut-être se moquer de Jack ou le faire revenir sur Terre, mais l'ébahissement – le choc même –, lui nouait la langue. Légèrement dépité, Yusei regarda le visage déterminé de Jack et s'apprêta à répondre quand Jack lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied : il empoigna son bras et le tira debout pour qu'ils puissent sortir de la pièce.

— Ah, Jack, attends ! s'écria Yusei en se faisant entraîner.

Ils passèrent devant les deux autres et Yusei leur lança un regard en coin ; ils avaient l'air de ceux qui venaient d'assister à quelque chose de miraculeux… ou de tout bonnement inconscient.

— Ne t'en fais pas, sourit Jack. Notre première sortie sera parfaite. Elle ne peut que l'être avec Jack Atlas.

Un peu ennuyé, Yusei se laissa entraîner. De toute façon, ça ne pouvait être qu'une blague. Jack n'était pas le genre de personne à s'enticher de quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'était pas du genre à étaler ce qu'il pouvait ressentir d'ailleurs. Par contre, il pouvait tout à fait se mettre une idée en tête jusqu'à s'obstiner à la réaliser – quitte à faire une pseudo-déclaration à son ami.

Mais l'était-ce vraiment, d'ailleurs ?

Il n'y avait rien de plus ambigu qu'un « sort avec moi ». Connaissant Jack, il s'agissait sûrement d'une simple sortie littérale, entre ami, en ville ou ailleurs. Mais ils en avaient déjà fait – eux deux ou avec Crow et Kiryuu – alors pourquoi parler de leur « première sortie » ? Las, Yusei se laissa conduire jusqu'à la D-Wheel de Jack et reprit ses esprits lorsque Jack lui tendit son casque.

— Tu veux que je monte avec toi ? s'étonna-t-il en prenant son casque rouge.

— Bien sûr, répondit Jack comme si cela coulait de source.

Il avait la manie de faire en sorte que son interlocuteur se sente stupide. Heureusement, Yusei était plus qu'habitué et ne remarquait que difficilement les manies délicates de son ami.

— Il n'y aura pas la place. Et je peux conduire ma propre…

Jack, décidé, ne le laissa pas finir et l'installa presque de force avec lui. La moto n'était évidemment faite que pour une personne et ils se retrouvèrent très serré, pris en étau, dans une position qui n'avait rien de confortable. Yusei grimaça un peu en sentant le métal dur lui rentrer dans la peau et appuyer sur sa colonne vertébrale, le cou presque contorsionné.

— Jack, sérieusement… tu ne vas jamais pouvoir conduire ainsi…

Et même si Atlas avait l'air aussi malaisé que lui, il mit le contact avec détermination et les amena, cahin-caha, jusqu'au café où il avait l'habitude de venir. Yusei n'y était jamais allé de lui-même, estimant qu'il pouvait se contenter de la machine publique qu'il y avait près de la gare – ou du café en poudre que leur offrait parfois leur logeuse.

Jack, lui, préférait évidemment une qualité supérieure.

Ils firent de leur mieux pour sortir de l'habitacle, sous le regard profondément choqué de la serveuse brune qui avait laissé de côté ses autres clients. Yusei grimaça doucement, s'étirant presque, tandis que Jack se recoiffait nonchalamment et, empoignant son bras, s'avança jusqu'à _sa_ table.

Avec un sourire poli, Yusei voulut rassurer la serveuse et accepta la carte qu'elle lui donna mais qu'il ne regarda pas.

— Jack, si tu m'expliquais ce que veut dire cette mascarade ? demanda-t-il simplement.

Mais Jack commandait déjà son café habituel, avec un dynamisme de conquérant. La serveuse accourut immédiatement, complètement sous le charme de la figure de virilité même, alors que Jack ne lui accordait aucun regard.

— Veux-tu que je t'aide à choisir ? Ils ont d'excellents macarons également, sourit Jack, bras croisé sur son torse bombé.

— Non, je n'ai pas d'argent pour payer tout cela, tempéra Yusei en désignant la carte aux belles couleurs brunes.

Quelques ornements artistiques brillaient sur le papier plastifié et les prix dépassaient tous les deux milles yens. Prendre un café pourrait passer, mais les enchaîner comme Jack était impensable – et cumuler les pâtisseries avec ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses.

— Ne t'en fait pas, c'est moi qui paye !

Yusei releva ses yeux bleu nuit et l'observa ; ses traits, quoique toujours aussi fier et implacable, revêtaient un quelque chose de joyeux, comme s'il venait de se voir réaliser un rêve. Ses yeux mauves brillaient et le fixaient et Yusei s'humecta les lèvres.

— Comment le pourrais-tu, Jack ? Ce n'est pas comme si l'on avait une vie aisée. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais un travail pour…

— Qu'importe les détails ! affirma Jack en fermant le poing.

La serveuse revint apporter le café habituel à Jack avant de demander, avec quelques signes de reluctance, si Yusei s'était décidé. Voyant que Jack allait le faire à sa place, il s'empressa de demander un simple capuccino. Cela, il pourrait le payer, et tant pis si Jack voulait le faire lui-même, il n'aurait qu'à le menacer de payer toute leur commande s'il ne répondait pas à ses questions.

— Pourquoi fais-tu cela, Jack ? Est-ce un nouveau défi ? un jeu ? un amusement ? tenta-t-il pour percer le mystère.

Même si la perspective ne l'horrifiait pas vraiment, il espérait vraiment que tout cela ne soit pas réellement dû à un _jeu_.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'exclama Jack. J'ai dit que je voulais que tu sortes avec moi. Qu'est-ce qui donne l'impression d'un jeu dans cela ?

Yusei n'en savait trop rien et il avouait que la chose était stupide. Jack ne faisait pas de jeu. Mais un défi était bien à sa portée – cependant, jamais sur ce genre de sujet. En fait, il voyait mal ce qui avait poussé Jack à vouloir qu'ils…

Il eut un soupir silencieux.

Là où Jack s'imposait de lui-même, fier et plein d'aplomb, Yusei était du genre à tempérer les choses et à faire passer son avis avec une certaine fluidité. Il avait bien sûr déjà perdu son sang froid mais globalement, il parvenait à apposer une ambiance calme. Mais Atlas, lui, enflammait tout ce qu'il touchait et communiquait son esprit combatif. Il pouvait même rendre furax le plus prévenant et humble des samaritains.

Jack était vraiment un être unique.

— Jack, commença-t-il alors que Jack savourait son breuvage, est-ce que… tu es sérieux ?

C'était la seule question à poser dans cette situation. Jack était franc et honnête, le mensonge le rebutait aussi sûrement que la perspective de fuir. Et bien malgré lui, en voyant son regard direct et la carrure digne de ses épaules, Yusei su la réponse avec un frémissement qu'il ne parvint pas à expliquer.

— Bien sûr. Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux.

* * *

 **O**

— Est-ce que c'est sérieux ?

— Qu'est-ce qui lui a mis cette idée en tête ?

— Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

— Les autres sont au courant ? Et…

Yusei les écoutait à peine, tout occupé qu'il était à vérifier le moteur de la D-Wheel de Crow. Le régime était trop fort pour la suspension et les fusibles menaçaient de sauter. Il leur fallait trouver un moyen d'acheter des matériaux de meilleure qualité : à force de tout faire pour augmenter la puissance et optimiser les capacités du véhicule, les autres éléments se voyaient écrasé.

Crow travaillait déjà si dur, et Yusei se chargeait d'aider un peu partout pour obtenir quelques yens. Il fallait peut-être qu'il ne s'appuyât un peu plus sur Bruno pour les réparations et les modifications et qu'il ne travaillât réellement lui-même. Il ne pouvait simplement laisser Crow avec une charge si lourde. Mais… laisser Bruno faire tout le travail sur ces bécanes alors qu'ils galéraient assez à deux n'était pas tellement…

— Yusei ! s'écria Crow, poings sur les hanches. Ça n'a pas l'air de t'inquiéter plus que cela.

Revenu à leur discussion, Yusei se releva en réajustant ses gants. Il avait d'autres inquiétudes – plus importantes, selon lui, qu'un béguin soudain. Il eut un soupir silencieux et haussa simplement les épaules.

— Il m'a dit être sérieux en tout cas, dit-il simplement en se tournant vers un ordinateur. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, mais je connais Jack. Lorsqu'il a une idée derrière la tête, il est simplement impossible de la lui enlever. Attendons simplement que cela lui passe.

Il n'abandonnait pas, sauf si l'idée l'ennuyait soudain ou que son envie lui était exaucée. Mais Yusei ne céderait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Jack était un très bon ami, son meilleur ami même, et même s'il admirait sa personne, son caractère, sa puissance, Yusei ne l'aimait pas ainsi.

Sa réponse calme et dénuée d'appréhension calma les deux autres qui, haussant les épaules, revinrent travailler. Crow emprunta la D-Wheel de Yusei pour poursuivre ses livraisons tandis que les deux autres revoyaient ensemble les solutions qu'ils avaient pour réparer le processeur.

Sortant du garage, Crow eut un soupir bruyant ; il connaissait Jack aussi. Et il était rare qu'il n'obtienne pas ce qu'il désirât.

* * *

 **O**

Bruno prit soin de détourner le regard lorsque Jack entra, de son pas victorieux, et fit semblant de s'intéresser à des pièces détachées dans une caisse non loin. Évidemment, Jack s'avança immédiatement vers Yusei qui, entièrement absorbé par les chiffres de l'ordinateur, ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer. Il eut un long frisson en sentant un corps se plaquer contre son dos et des bras l'emprisonner de chaque côté du petit bureau.

Contre sa joue, le souffle caféiné de Jack lui parvint.

— Jack, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il en tentant le repousser.

Son cœur, dans sa poitrine, battait plus rapidement et ses mains se crispèrent sur la table en bois.

— J'ai pensé faire une autre sortie, sourit Jack sans prêter attention aux vaines tentatives de Yusei. Que dirais-tu si nous nous baladions dans la forêt ?

La seule forêt des environs se situait hors de la ville, à une trentaine de kilomètres. Levant les yeux au plafond, Yusei tenta de le repousser mais dans cette position, la tâche était assez ardue.

— Oui, tu as raison, ce n'est pas très exceptionnel… convint Jack en lui enserrant la taille.

— Mais… ! Jack ! Lâche-moi ! souffla Yusei, soudain un peu plus rouge.

Par tous les saints, avait-il toujours été plus faible que Jack ? Pourtant, lorsqu'ils faisaient encore partie de la Team Satisfaction, les deux jeunes hommes étaient égaux ! Ils s'étaient mutuellement sauvés la mise bien des fois ! Alors pourquoi, aujourd'hui, avait-il tant de mal à s'extirper des bras de son ami ?

Bruno avait vite décampé, le carton dans les bras.

— Tu n'as pas à être gêné, sourit Jack avec satisfaction. Tu sors avec le grand Jack Atlas après tout.

Yusei voulut durant deux longues secondes lui enfoncer son orgueil à un endroit particulier… mais l'étalage de violence n'était vraiment pas son truc. Alors, baissant lentement les bras, il se mordit la lèvre pour ignorer le blondinet qui le câlinait en fanfaronnant, et s'intéressa de plus près aux chiffres de l'ordinateurs.

— Bon, alors pourquoi pas un tour dans ce parc d'attraction ? Je ne sais plus son nom, mais tu aimeras sans doute !

Jack n'aimait pas les parcs d'attraction. Faisait-il des efforts pour rendre leur « relation » agréable ? Alors, même Jack Atlas pouvait faire des concessions lorsque son cœur – si c'était bel et bien le cas – était en jeu ? Yusei eut, malgré lui, un petit sourire attachant ; Jack, outre ses grands airs et sa suprématie relative, pouvait se montrer très appréciable.

— Alors c'est réglé ! Nous irons demain !

Levant à nouveau les yeux au plafond, Yusei se retourna brusquement vers lui pour faire entendre sa voix – puisque cela ne devait pas se décider seul. Il n'avait pas que cela à faire : il était débordé de travail, n'avait même pas d'argent, et de toute façon, même s'il ne s'était jamais rendu dans un parc, la perspective n'était pas aussi enchantant que cela.

— Jack, soupira-t-il, sérieusement, tu…

Mais soudain, ses lèvres, sur les siennes, bloquèrent agilement ses paroles. Souffle coupé et corps tendu, Yusei eut un moment de blanc neuronale – ce qui lui arrivait pour la première fois. Son cerveau, habituellement, réfléchissait toujours, carburait sur la moindre information qui lui parvenait et pouvait se mettre en branle pour des broutilles.

Mais là, durant ces deux petites secondes, son esprit se vida entièrement.

Et même lorsque leur bouche se sépara, Yusei resta ébahi et silencieux, soumis à un dysfonctionnement interne qui avait, pour un temps indéterminé, bousillé l'ensemble de ses circuits fonctionnels. Mais devant lui, le sourire craquant, l'œil brillant, Jack lui apparaissait avec une clarté époustouflante.

Quelque chose, en lui, remua doucement.

— Kyaaa ! s'écria Aki en plaquant ses mains sur ses yeux.

Mais les espaces libres entre ses doigts laissaient voir un regard écarquillé qui les fixait indubitablement. Le cri eut le mérite de réveiller un peu Yusei qui cligna des paupières et détourna son regard de la carrure impressionnante de Jack.

— Je… je suis désolé, tenta-t-elle, le visage aussi rouge que la profonde couleur de ses cheveux. Je… je vais… je…

Elle décampa rapidement, laissant tomber une pièce de métal et de caoutchouc qu'elle avait réussit à dénicher, attirant l'œil de Yusei sur elle. Il s'extirpa doucement des bras de Jack et alla ramasser l'objet en question, souriant devant l'attention.

— Alors, c'est d'accord ? demanda quand même Jack même si cela sembla plus rhétorique qu'autre chose. On partira vers neuf heures !

Yusei serra la petite pièce dans le creux de sa main et se tourna vers Jack. Il travaillait jours et nuits, presque seul, son dos lui faisait mal, ses cuisses le tiraient parfois et sans ses gants ses mains seraient aussi calleuses que celles d'un ouvrier.

Il pouvait bien souffler de temps en temps.

— C'est d'accord, sourit-il. Demain.

Et sur ses lèvres, le baiser brûlait encore d'un feu presque onirique.

* * *

 **O**

Quoique sans doute plein de bonne volonté, Jack se montrait assez fatiguant. Heureusement que Yusei y était habitué, s'il avait été avec Crow, il y avait bien longtemps que cette sortie se serait terminée – et pas en faveur d'Atlas.

— Pourquoi devrais-je faire la queue, moi, Jack Atlas ? s'écria-t-il en fusillant du regard le pauvre gérant de la Grande Roue.

Yusei détourna les yeux et vit un marchand de barbe à papa et autres confiseries. Lassé de l'entendre se disputer encore une fois, Yusei décida de s'y rendre pour acheter quelques petites choses. Il ne raffolait pas particulièrement des sucreries mais il ne serait pas contre une glace à la menthe – la chaleur était au rendez-vous.

Derrière lui, Jack ne le vit même pas partir.

— Cette queue est beaucoup trop longue ! J'en aurais pour la journée si j'attendais ! s'outra-t-il en pointant grossièrement les gens honnêtes qui attendaient leur tour.

Lesquels le fusillaient allègrement du regard – sans que Jack ne le remarquât. L'observant, Yusei eut un sourire discret en le voyant, s'amusant de le voir si plein de cette condescendance royale qu'il avait et qu'il trouvait parfaitement logique. Il ne remarquait même pas que ses propos ou son comportements puissent se montrer blessants envers les autres tant il trouvait que c'était un fait pour le moins cohérent.

Étrangement, Yusei aimait bien ce trait.

— Vous êtes complètement stupide ! termina Jack d'une voix tonitruante. Viens Yusei, allons ailleurs, cet homme ne mérite pas que je pose un pied sur son attraction infantile !

Yusei emboîta son pas, une glace entre les mains, et tendit la barbe à papa bleue qu'il avait prise pour lui.

— Oh ! merci.

— Allons là, plutôt, dit Yusei en pointant un peu plus loin.

Une attraction relativement peu peuplée qui mettait des barques automatiques à disposition pour faire un tour entre les feuillages des saules pleureurs et de la dense végétation qui peuplait l'alentour.

— Tu es sûr ? s'étonna Jack.

Ce n'était pas réellement un manège, le degré d'amusement de la chose devait paraître bien dérisoire et l'attraction se limitait à une simple balade – mais Yusei n'était pas quelqu'un de très compliqué et ne cherchait pas forcément le divertissement le plus extravagant ou à sensation forte.

Jack n'était pas trop jeu du tout, alors autant faire plaisir à Yusei.

— Très bien ! s'exclama-t-il en tendant le bras en avant d'un mouvement magistral. Cette barque est à nous !

Et Yusei ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant son esprit enflammé.

Jack s'élança aussitôt vers la première barque devant eux, coupant ainsi la route à une petite famille de trois personnes, et invita d'un grand geste son ami à entrer d'abord. Sachant que de toute façon, Atlas ne voudra plus laisser cette famille y prendre place puisqu'à présent elle lui appartenait à lui seul, Yusei fit un petit sourire d'excuse à la famille – qui se contenta d'hausser un peu les épaules de dépit – avant d'enjamber le bord.

À peine assis, Jack se posta à son côté et enserra sa taille de son bras droit, le torse bombé et le regard toujours aussi sévère, en fixant l'horizon.

— Eh bien tu vois ! s'écria Jack avec un sourire satisfait. La ballade en forêt est bien là ! Tous les plans de Jack Atlas fonctionnent toujours !

Un forêt très verdoyante, peut-être artificielle mais agréable tout de même. Les plantes semblaient exotiques, de longues lianes se laissaient tomber jusqu'à l'eau limpide qui soutenait leur barque et qui révélait un système mécanique qui guidait le petit bateau dans un parcours pré-établi.

Le chant des oiseaux était délicieux.

Le contact de la main de Jack sur sa joue le détourna du spectacle ; les yeux d'Atlas étaient entièrement tournés vers lui. Le gant qui couvrait sa main avait disparu et ses doigts nus effleuraient avec délicatesse sa pommette et sa joue lisse. Le sérieux de ses yeux mauves était ensorcelant et quelque chose, au fond de sa prunelle, lui fit rater un battement.

La gêne réchauffa plaisamment ses joues.

— Je suis désolé d'avoir laisser cela se faire, dit Jack en fixant son visage.

La trace jaune du marqueur, sur sa joue, subissait la chatouille sensuelle de Jack. En vérité, cela importait peu à Yusei d'arborer cette marque dégradante qui le rabaissait à celle d'un animal de ferme. Ce n'était pas si grave et il se fichait de voir son corps se couvrir peu à peu de meurtrissures et autres impuretés.

Tant qu'il était avec ses amis, où était le mal ?

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Jack, sourit Yusei. Et l'essentiel, c'est qu'on soit ensemble.

Il ne se rendit compte qu'après coup de l'ambiguïté de sa phrase mais le baiser qu'il reçut, cette fois-ci, ne le surpris qu'à peine. La chaleur dans sa poitrine et l'engourdissement de ses membres, par contre, le laissèrent muet de surprise.

Les lèvres de Jack étaient douces sur les siennes.

* * *

 **O**

— Yusei ! Mon jeu ne marche plus ! s'écria Rua en déboulant dans la pièce.

— Hey, Yusei ! L'écran de ma D-Wheel déconne, elle affiche n'importe quoi ! s'énerva Crow.

— Je crois qu'un des filtres du moteur est usagé. Tu pourrais m'aider ?

— Très bien, j'arrive, sourit Yusei en mettant l'ordinateur en veille.

Il demanda à Crow de laisser sa moto ici le temps qu'il puisse jeter un coup d'œil à l'écran (puisque le garçon devait aller aider une des voisines à faire il ne savait plus quoi), et préféra commencer à regarder rapidement le jeu du petit garçon. Aki alla jeter un œil sur le travail de Bruno en attendant que Yusei puisse s'occuper de son cas et Ruka réprimandait son frère qui « embêtait Yusei alors qu'il avait d'autres choses à faire ».

L'ambiance, ici, était toujours aussi agréable.

— Oh Yusei ! Il y a une information étrange sur cette courbe graphique, informa Bruno en revérifiant les chiffres.

— J'arrive.

Il rendit sa game-boy à Rua sans oublier de lui ébouriffer les cheveux et alla vérifier les dires de leur nouvel ami. Aki sourit lorsqu'il s'excusa de faire retarder la vérification, aucunement mécontente.

— Oui, tu as raison. On dirait que Jack a poussé le moteur à fond.

— Il n'a pas fait de duel pourtant, souleva Bruno en ouvrant une nouvelle fenêtre.

Le pic inquiétant menaçait une rupture pure et simple du moteur – ou des câbles qui supportait sa connexion en tout cas. Le régime avait tourné beaucoup trop fort et d'autres éléments étaient tout aussi alarmant : la suspension était sans doute endommagée, les frottements répétés avaient peut-être abîmé la roue – qui était un modèle très difficile à trouver et au coût important –, le système d'aération interne était encombré, d'où la difficulté à refroidir les rouages.

Qu'est-ce que Jack avait bien pu faire ?

— Il faut que j'y jette un coup d'œil, dit Yusei en se redressant. Vérifie les données récoltées par la puce.

Aki accepta volontiers un café que lui tendait Ruka et alla s'installer sur le seul fauteuil de la pièce en compagnie des enfants. Elle se rendit compte à quel point Fudo pouvait être occupé et à quel point ils étaient dépendants de lui. Au fond, c'était lui le cœur de leur amitié, qui les soudait tous les uns aux autres et les attiraient ensemble.

C'était un homme exceptionnel et incroyable.

Yusei dévissa la carrosserie tandis qu'à l'arrière du véhicule, Bruno tentait d'extirper la puce de l'appareil. Lorsque le tout lui apparut clairement, l'œil de Yusei fût immédiatement attiré par un éclat blanc tout contre le moteur, carré, qui n'avait rien à faire là. Il l'ôta prudemment pour vérifier tout de même ce que ce bout de papier pouvait contenir, et papillonna des yeux face à l'étrangeté de l'écrit.

 _Je rugis toujours même quand n'est pas présent_  
 _Le souffle de tes lèvres embaumé et vibrant._

Il reconnaissait l'écriture de Jack, fine et longue, penchée en italique. Même sa manière d'écrire était empreinte de sa satisfaction personnelle et de sa grande estime de lui. Mais le texte, à l'évidence, n'était pas du tout habituel à l'homme – Yusei envisagea même une seconde que quelqu'un d'autre ait touché la moto de son ami.

Non, impensable. Il serait déjà mort.

Un moment intrigué, Yusei fixa le mot sans comprendre son sens. Dans le cas improbable où Jack se soit découvert l'âme d'un poète, pourquoi cacher ses vers au cœur de sa D-Wheel ? Et ces deux petits vers ne disaient pas grand-chose et ne pourrait décemment pas constituer un poème à elles seules.

À moins... pensa Yusei en écarquillant doucement les yeux.

Il fouilla un peu plus loin, détachant quelques pièces pour accéder aux éléments internes. Si « rugis » faisait référence au moteur où se trouvait le papier, terme souvent utiliser pour employer le fonctionnement du mécanisme, alors le « souffle » pouvait sous-entendre d'autres pièces également – dont le système de ventilation.

 _Je respire ta peau, et ainsi près de toi_  
 _Je m'estime chanceux de t'avoir dans mes bras._

« Respire » faisait à nouveau référence à la ventilation, alors le deuxième vers devait envoyer à une autre pièce de la machine. Si c'était le mot « chance » que cela visait, cela renvoyait peut-être à la roue qui représentait le caractère « fortune » de la Wheel of Fortune. Si c'était « bras »…

Yusei se redressa et détailla les guidons de l'engin. Il caressa le caoutchouc qui couvrait les embouts et dévissa doucement celui de gauche. Si toute cette poésie était pour lui, pour ce petit-ami qu'il se plaisait tant à avoir, alors le côté gauche semblait judicieux puisque c'était le côté du cœur. Et il devina juste : un petit bout de papier en tout point semblable aux autres tomba dans sa paume ouverte, délicatement.

 _Ta main dans la mienne éveille mes passions_  
 _Et je sens dans mes veines brûler l'émotion._

Les « veines » ? Il y avait une multitude de câble et de fils dans cette bécane, bien trop pour que Yusei puisse tous les vérifier, mais le réel réseau de fils – comme le réseau des veines – se situait sous la D-Wheel. Impatient malgré lui, Yusei s'allongea au sol pour vérifier, attrapant rapidement une clé à molette.

Les autres observaient son travail, apparemment conscient qu'il venait de découvrir quelque chose.

 _Tout irrigue et tout ploie en mon sein tourmenté,_  
 _Et mon cœur éperdu te revient volontiers_

Jack… comment avait-il pu écrire de telles choses ? La profondeur de ses sentiments, la véracité de ses paroles… tout se dévoilait brutalement devant Yusei qui, muet et fébrile, se sentait étrange face à ces mots. Il avait l'impression que c'était son cœur qui était tourmenté et que Jack essayait à tout prix d'obtenir.

Le cœur de l'engin… c'était sans doute la puce interne qui récoltait toutes les données de la D-Wheel et les sauvegardait. Sauf qu'il avait envoyé Bruno aller la récupérer, pensa-t-il en regardant dans sa direction. Il était déjà allé connecter la puce à l'ordinateur et, n'ayant pas souvenir de la moindre interpellation pour avoir trouvé un papier étrange où était griffonné de drôles de phrases, Yusei alla vérifier avec espoir. Il délogea la prise de la puce, prenant soin à ne pas abîmer les fils fragiles qui la connectait à l'ensemble de la machine, et sourit avec victoire en voyant le petit bout blanc dépasser d'un coin.

 _Car c'est bien avec toi que je suis bien portant,_  
 _Quand tes yeux bleus me fixent et brillent éperdument._

S'humectant les lèvres, Yusei se demanda où pouvait mener ce jeu de piste romantique. L'impatience l'empêchait de tout remettre en place une fois qu'il avait démonté les éléments mais il s'assurerait, bien sûr, de le faire plus tard. Lorsqu'il saura Où Jack cherchait à l'emmener, où il souhaitait le conduire avec autant de douceurs et de somptuosités. Jack n'était pas le genre d'homme délicat ou prévenant, mais il possédait indubitablement les deux en cet instant.

— Tout va bien Yusei ? demanda Bruno en observant son comportement.

— Ah, oui, sourit Yusei. Ne t'en fais pas, je vérifie quelque chose.

Et, les papiers bien alignés dans sa main, Yusei se redressa pour s'installer sur le siège confortable de la moto. Nulle doute que les « yeux » renvoyaient à l'écran de bord, laquelle faisait constamment face au pilote – contrairement aux caméras arrière qui tournaient le dos et fixaient l'arrière.

Jack, bien sûr, pensait à l'écran en s'imaginant Yusei. Si ce « je » le désignait sans l'ombre d'un doute, Yusei était ce « tu » et les adjectifs qui l'entourait, et l'écran de bord « fixait » et « brillait » plus que les caméras du véhicule. Le poème en devenait ambigu : là où la moto représentait Jack au début, maintenant c'était Yusei qui la devenait dans l'autre partie. Le jeu en était attrayant et la raison peut-être séduisante : Jack se fichait d'être la moto ou le pilote.

Une manière, peut-être, d'y voir une égalité ?

Yusei plissa les yeux devant l'écran éteint. Jack n'avait pas pu démonter cela, c'était un élément trop subtil et important que l'on ne pouvait pas toucher impunément – et Jack n'était pas assez doué avec la mécanique pour s'y essayer. Mais où avait-il pu glisser le mot, alors ? Peut-être s'était-il finalement trompé… ?

— Ah… souffla-t-il.

Descendant de la D-Wheel, il entreprit de tout réassembler, agissant avec son habituelle expertise et rapidité. Intrigué, les autres observait son manège et commencèrent à douter du fait qu'il ait peut-être trouvé quelque chose.

Cela ressemblait à une étrange lubie…

— Dis, dis, Yusei ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama Rua en sautillant autour de lui.

— Ce n'est rien. Je dois vérifier quelque chose.

Il n'était pas très bavard mais cela ne changeait pas de d'habitude ; Yusei était peu éloquent et ne s'étalait que très peu en discours, sauf lorsque la situation l'exigeait – là, il pouvait se montrer très habiles des mots.

— Il y a un problème avec la D-Wheel de Jack ? demanda Aki en l'observant faire.

— Non, mais j'aimerais l'allumer.

 _Alors pourquoi l'avoir démonté ?_ pensèrent-ils en se jetant des regards. Yusei ne prêtait aucunement attention à leur air curieux et continua son ouvrage, obligeant les autres à se détourner de lui pour le laisser à son travail. La moto pouvait être allumée sans la puce, mais les résultats et les données de ses capacités seraient simplement irrecevables.

Yusei ouvrit le petit emplacement en bas à droite pour en extirper les clés et mit le contact. Le moteur vrombit doucereusement, d'un son enchanteur et hypnotique. L'écran, d'une netteté incroyable et de haute définition, s'alluma sous ses yeux d'un fond d'écran couleur bleu – « Quand tes yeux bleus me fixent »… Jack devait se complaire dans son rôle, se dit-il en touchant l'écran tactile, puisqu'il affirmait ainsi, en prenant sa moto comme exemple, que les yeux de Yusei n'étaient tournés que vers lui.

Glissant sur les fenêtres automatiques, Yusei repéra une note textuelle près de la barre des tâches et l'afficha.

 _Je sens ta présence, tes membres sur les miens_  
 _Qui, se plaquant à moi, prend ainsi mon rôle_  
 _Et se plaît à jouer, à prendre le contrôle,_  
 _Sur mes gestes et mon corps, chevauchant à dessein._

Retenant une expression de surprise, Yusei posa sciemment sa main sur sa bouche dans l'espoir de se retenir un minimum. Ces quatre vers-là étaient différents. Le romantisme était oublié, ou du moins éclipsé en faveur d'un érotisme explicite. La position de Yusei lui sembla soudain obscène, ainsi visible par ses amis non loin. À cheval sur la D-Wheel de Jack, il avait l'impression d'afficher ouvertement les mots de Jack, d'y adhérer et d'être… exhibitionniste. Il avait l'impression d'être sur Jack lui-même, à cheval sur ses hanches, tout contre son bassin, ses jambes le long de son corps couché.

S'humectant les lèvres de gêne, Yusei se demanda si c'était cela la fin du poème. Ces quatre vers semblaient en être l'achèvement, sur cette sensualité flagrante et cet appel à la débauche. Ce serait bien le genre de Jack de faire passer ainsi son message de désir charnel.

Il s'apprêta à refermer la page, le doigt à quelques millimètres de l'écran, quand son doigt se posa, inconsciemment, sur le participe de « chevaucher ». Au sens littéral de ces phrases, elles décrivaient bien sa position à l'instant : il prenait la place de Jack sur sa moto et contrôlait l'appareil sans avoir demandé l'autorisation du propriétaire et dans le but de trouver ces indices qu'il avait parsemé. Alors, peut-être – car il ne perdait rien à vérifier encore une fois – que le « chevaucher » faisait référence au siège et qu'il y avait encore une ou deux choses à terminer.

Sans doute que non, mais Yusei préférait en avoir le cœur net.

S'avançant sur le siège, il passa sa main dans son dos pour y tirer le dispositif et ouvrir une cavité qui servait à stocker quelques petites affaires. La D-Wheel n'était pas conçu pour voyager, elle ne possédait aucune soute ou aucun coffre pour ranger quoique ce soit, simplement quelques emplacements restreints qui pouvaient parfois se montrer utile.

Crow y rangeait quelques sucreries, par exemple.

Il en extirpa un énième papier, lequel le fit sourire de satisfaction.

 _Mais la danse s'inverse et tout s'intervertit_  
 _Quand j'embrasse ta joue et que je te ravi,_  
 _Tu me tends tes lèvres, mes baisers tu supplies ;_  
 _Et la fortune est mienne et tourne à l'infini._

 _Quel présomptueux_ , pensa Yusei en souriant. La plume était fine et les sous-entendus multipliés ; et ajouter « l'infini » à cette partie explicitement luxurieuse lui donnait des allures très prometteuses. Mais sa fierté n'était peut-être pas volée : c'était qu'il était doué, le bougre, Yusei ne l'aurait jamais cru être aussi poétique et sensible.

Quelle était cette secousse qui faisait trembler sa poitrine ?

Logiquement, « la fortune qui tourne » devait, cette fois-ci, entrer en écho avec la roue du véhicule – grande et représentative de la traversée de Jack comme King, ses succès successifs et sa destiné qui semblait être bénie des Dieux.

Tendant le bras, Yusei vérifia la carrosserie qui entourait et protégeait la roue, découvrant effectivement un papier dans l'interstice entre le métal et le pneu. Celui-ci était moucheté de paillettes et semblait de meilleure qualité que les autres.

Il sut que c'était le dernier.

 _C'est un rêve concret, une joie nébuleuse_  
 _Qui n'attend plus que toi en cette âme amoureuse._

 _« Amoureuse »_ , pensa Yusei en se mordant la lèvre. Le terme était employé là, sous ses yeux, c'était Jack et sa déclaration. Cela sonnait si sincère, si plein d'émotion et d'attente que Yusei en rougit. Il sursauta brusquement lorsque Bruno l'interpella, cachant presque la carte d'un air coupable.

— Yusei, je voudrais pas te déranger, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il sincèrement. Est-ce que le problème est plus grave… ?

 _Ah oui,_ se souvint-il. La D-Wheel avait eu quelque dysfonctionnement, c'était bien pour cela qu'il était en train de tripatouiller toute la machine. Mais cela ne ressemblait pas à une coïncidence… Jack était allé jusqu'à trafiquer lui-même sa moto pour pousser Yusei à y faire des recherches et tomber sur son jeu de piste.

Jack… avait modifié l'un de ses biens le plus précieux pour lui.

— Euh, non, balbutia-t-il en se mordant la lèvre. C'est…

Il regarda à nouveau la carte où ces derniers vers concluaient le poème, les joues rouges et le cœur étrangement saccadé. Avec un sourire niais, il se releva de l'engin et se tourna vers les autres.

— Il faut que j'y aille. C'est Jack, il… m'a fait une surprise ? s'excusa-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Car Jack ne cessait de répéter, inlassablement, que l'âme d'une D-Wheel passait par son propriétaire, par l'incarnation de sa personnalité et de sa force – et ces derniers vers étaient indubitablement une invitation à venir le voir.

Jack était si touchant.

Ils étaient bien sûr tous au courant de l'intérêt soudain de l'ancien King pour Yusei mais ils s'étaient fait à l'idée, avec Fudo, que ce béguin le quitterait tôt ou tard. Mais le sourire de Yusei sonnait différent, exalté, impatient, euphorique. Un sourire qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'aborder et que ses yeux pétillants et illuminés soulignaient davantage.

Il était plus heureux que jamais.

— Yusei, commença Aki en fronçant les sourcils, tu ne serais pas…

Avec un regard sur sa main qui abritait encore les papillons de papier griffonnés, Yusei se mordit la lèvre en acquiesçant doucement.

— Oui. Je crois que je tombe amoureux.

* * *

 **O**

Le vent soufflait assez, rafraîchissait les dards du soleil qui se couchait doucement, abdiquant face à la montée en puissance prochaine de la lune. Et Jack attendait, sur cette corniche dissimulée, avec une patience qu'on ne lui soupçonnait pas. Son manteau battait le vent et ses cheveux virevoltaient. Et son expression adoucie lorsqu'il le vit fit rater un battement au cœur de Yusei.

Yusei le trouva séduisant.

Avec un sourire encore empreint d'amusement et de bonheur, il descendit doucement le long de la côte pour arriver près de lui, face à la mer et au soleil brûlant.

— Jack, souffla-t-il en voulant parler.

Mais son ami l'arrêta d'un mouvement de la main et prit la sienne avec fermeté pour l'attirer vers lui. Yusei se laissa faire, accepta ses bras et retint à grand-peine son sourire rieur. Dans ses yeux mauves brillaient un éclat pur qui, selon Yusei, ne pouvait qu'être lié à un sentiment fort.

 _— Car j'ai besoin de toi dans mon champ d'horizon_  
 _Pour enfin te le dire et autant m'y complaire :_  
 _Pour que tu saches et que je t'aime et ma passion,_  
 _Enfin te souhaiter un bon anniversaire._

— Un… « bon anniversaire » ? répéta Yusei sans comprendre.

Non, vraiment… Était-ce déjà… ?

— Hmpf ! sourit Jack en le serrant contre lui. Je savais bien que tu oublierai – tu oublies toujours la date !

Il se perdit un instant dans ces prunelles claires, violettes, que le rouge violent du coucher de soleil tentait d'embraser. Et ses yeux, ancrés si profondément dans les siens hypnotisaient Yusei et l'empêchaient de détourner le regard.

Jack… avait l'air d'avoir changé. Son impétuosité et son orgueil exacerbé commençaient à accepter, doucement, une part plus délicate et tendre, où l'humanité s'éclairait pour lui tendre les bras.

— Mais maintenant j'ai une bonne raison de te le souhaiter, puisqu'on sort ensemble, poursuivit Jack avec un sourire craquant.

Yusei n'avait jamais vraiment été intéressé par les anniversaires et les cadeaux. Il les éclipsait souvent d'un vague geste de la main en justifiant avoir des choses plus importantes à faire, des inquiétudes plus sérieuses, des préoccupations plus graves. Ils s'y étaient fait et à Satellite, il était vrai que fêter une date n'était pas le fait le plus important qui soit et la notion même du temps pouvait être compliqué. Puis l'habitude était restée et Yusei, même aujourd'hui, ne cherchait pas à fêter son anniversaire.

Mais l'attention de Jack, si touchante, lui plaisait beaucoup.

— J'étais en train de travailler, Jack, sourit-il tout de même. J'ai tout laissé au garage…

— Tu travailles beaucoup trop ! claqua Jack en fronçant les sourcils, l'air sévère. Je n'aime pas ça. Tu n'as même pas de temps pour moi.

 _Ah_ , soupira Yusei en levant les yeux au ciel. Cela lui ressemblait déjà un peu plus. Il était vrai que depuis la sortie dans le parc, ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de temps pour « eux ».

— Jack, tu as trop poussé ta D-Wheel, s'enquit soudain Yusei en le regardant.

— Une bien piètre perte face à la possibilité de te faire plaisir, balaya brusquement Jack de son air conquérant.

Avec un sourire narquois et une pointe d'amusement, Yusei lissa vaguement le col de sa veste blanche.

— Mais ça me laisse encore plus de travail, pointa-t-il avec malice.

Aux yeux de Jack et à son expression, Yusei comprit qu'il n'avait pas du tout songé à cela. Son rire amusé acheva Jack qui, boudeur et pestant, le serra contre lui.

— Mais comme c'est ma D-Wheel, je devrai être présent pour t'aider…

Il embrassa la tempe de Yusei et caressa ses cheveux, sa main bien posée sur la taille de Fudo. Ses lèvres glissèrent lentement le long de sa joue jusqu'à s'échouer sur sa gorge bronzée. Son geste était si naturel que Yusei ne pu protester et savoura ses baisers, soupirant imperceptiblement.

— J'ai aimé ton cadeau, sourit-il en penchant sa tête. C'était amusant et intriguant.

Oh, Dieu, ses baisers étaient merveilleux…

— Ton poème… était touchant. Où as-tu trouvé de telles formulations ? soupira-t-il doucement, yeux mi-clos.

— Dans tes yeux.

Yusei en rougit soudainement et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, en proie à une tension passionnée qui embêtait son cœur. La réponse avait fusée avec tant de spontanéité qu'il ne pouvait en douter une seconde.

— Il suffit de penser à toi pour que tout apparaisse.

Sa bouche, insatiable, butinait la peau fragile de sa gorge avec langueur. Son souffle était brûlant contre lui, vibrant et sensuel ; ses mains, contre sa taille, touchaient son corps et paraissaient avides.

Yusei retint difficilement un gémissement.

— Mais la surprise n'est pas encore terminée.

Sur ce, il se redressa pour l'emporter dans un baiser passionné où se mêlaient érotisme et tendresse. La tête de Yusei lui tourna ; sa conscience était à peine maintenue par les lèvres puissantes et incandescentes de Jack dont le pouvoir indubitable l'arrachait à son corps. Son cœur battait si durement contre son torse qu'il crû le perdre plusieurs fois et ses membres, tremblants, surchauffaient à cause de son sang bouillonnant.

Sa respiration fût difficile.

Il geignait doucement contre sa bouche, suppliant et addictif. L'émotion qui le gagna fût si violente qu'un éclair blanc aveuglant déchira ses paupières et qu'il pensa, un instant, avoir fondu en larmes.

— Joyeux anniversaire, souffla Jack tout contre lui avec volupté.

— Tu vas devoir faire beaucoup d'effort, l'an prochain, pour me faire un cadeau à la hauteur de celui-là, souleva Yusei avec une pointe d'humour que son état éperdu masquait.

Le sourire éblouissant de son ami le toucha à nouveau et, résigné, le cœur au bord des lèvres, Yusei agrippa lentement ses épaules. Il en profita pour caresser ses cheveux, doucement, légèrement, d'un blond si pur qu'ils en paraissaient d'or.

— Je… t'aime aussi, souffla-t-il en s'affaissant, acceptant finalement la victoire d'Atlas.

Ce dernier eut un sourire en coin, une lueur scintillante dans les yeux.

— Bien évidemment !

Oui, évidemment. Qui pouvait résister à Jack Atlas lorsque ce dernier avait décidé que l'on devait l'aimer ? Pas Yusei, en tout cas – et il ne le regrettait pas.

(Quelque part dans des fourrés non loin, Aki et Ruka, rouges et gênées, se cachaient faussement les yeux de leurs mains tandis que Rua restait bouche bée et que Bruno regardait le spectacle avec gêne. Bon, restait à voir la réaction de Crow…)

.

.

* * *

[1] Ou Jack Atlus je ne sais pas quel est le vrai nom puisque j'ai vu les deux et, au fond, on s'en fiche puisque le personnage reste le même !

(Et pour ce vers " _Car c'est bien avec toi que je suis bien portant"_ la répétition du "bien" est faite exprès, c'est comme une hyperbole ou une exagération, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Jack est même plus que bien avec Yusei quoi !)

 **J'ai essayé de respecter un peu les codes de la poésie _(française hein, j'allais pas me péter les neurones avec du japonais non plus...)_ , ceux des alexandrins donc, mais la tâche était ardue et le résultat peut-être médiocre... J'aurai au moins fourni un effort colossal et vous devez, chers lecteurs, le respecter comme il se doit !**

 **Les nombreuses appellations de pièces détachées, d'éléments des D-Wheel et autres sont toutes sorties de mon imagination et ne revêtent aucune expérience ou connaissance. Ce ne sont que simples fioritures !**

 **(L'image de la fiction a été réalisée par mes soins _[chuis trop fière !]_ , avec souffrance et effort, j'espère qu'elle n'est pas trop ratée...)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! Ce couple est _trop mignon_ , je vais poster un petit bonus d'ici peu, très court, mais j'espère que vous le lirez !**

 **Karrow.**


	2. Bonus 1

.

 _Bonus 1_

* * *

— Au fait Jack, dit Yusei un peu plus tard, toujours dans ses bras.

Jack, pour l'instant, avait la manie de lui embrasser les joues et les pommettes, comme s'il voulait effacer son marqueur incrusté sous sa peau, à l'absorber dans son propre corps pour la faire disparaître. Et cette douce tendresse rappelait à Yusei les paroles de son poème.

— La dernière partie de ton poème, tu sais…

Jack n'eut qu'un simple grognement pour l'enjoindre à continuer.

— Celle qui commence avec les quatrains…

Yusei rougit un peu et s'humecta les lèvres, un peu embarrassé. Jack, quant à lui, eut un sourire percevable contre sa gorge et se redressa soudainement, l'air satisfait. Son expression ravie rendait Yusei un peu appréhensif cette partie-là du poème, après tout, était tout de même osée, subtile mais également explicite, un entredeux sensuel qui ne permettait pas d'en douter. Et le voir ainsi enchanté saccadait un peu son cœur.

— Je savais bien que tu le remarquerais ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il fallait être idiot pour ne pas le remarquer.

— L'idée te plaît ? poursuivit-il d'un ton fort. Moi j'aime beaucoup, ça va être intéressant ! J'ai hâte que l'on commence.

Yusei eut très chaud et ses yeux se firent fuyants.

— Jack, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit, sur le fait d'en discuter… ? balbutia-t-il maladroitement.

— Pas la peine, je sais que ça te plaira ! Tu n'en as peut-être pas l'expérience mais Jack Atlas réussit tout ce qu'il entreprend !

Ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent violement et sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Merde, il ne pensait pas que Jack se montrerait aussi ouvert et spontané sur ce genre de sujet, ni aussi enthousiaste… Yusei avait presque envie de le repousser sèchement et de s'en aller, un peu nauséeux.

Cette question l'embarrassait plus que de raison.

— Ah, soupira Jack avec satisfaction, j'ai eu une bonne idée, non ? J'ai découvert un centre équestre à quelques kilomètres au sud, je me suis tout de suite dit que ça te plairait !

Attend, quoi ? pensa Yusei en relevant les yeux. Pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce qu'il parlait de « centre équestre » ?

— Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

— Un centre équestre ? répéta Yusei d'une voix blanche.

— Eh bien oui, pour notre prochaine sortie ! On chevauchera ensemble sur une monture pour s'élancer vers le soleil couchant ! Et comme je m'inquiéterai pour toi, je viendrai tout près de toi pour te montrer, et tu t'agripperas à moi ! Oui, merveilleuse idée !

Soupirant doucement d'amusement, Yusei le repoussa pour partir, son nouveau petit-ami sur les talons. Cela lui ressemblait peut-être déjà plus que cette suggestion érotique qu'il avait perçue mais quelque chose, en lui, fut un peu déçu. En fait, d'un point de vue purement littéraire, la dimension érotique était flagrante et plus satisfaisante que ce que cela signifiait finalement.

Mais malheureusement pour les plans de Jack, il avait déjà fait du cheval et il était même plutôt doué.

(Quelques jours plus tard, jour du rendez-vous dans la plaine, il se rendit compte que c'était Jack qui n'en avait jamais fait et qui devait être rassuré et guidé – ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire…)

.

.

* * *

 **Jack aussi, parfois, peut être avoir une certaine naïveté...**

 **Un autre petit bonus suivra ! J'en ai trois en réserve, ce qui élève le nombre de bonus à quatre et ce sera les seuls sans doute !**

 **Karrow.**


	3. Bonus 2

.

 _Bonus 2_

* * *

Il faisait nuit noire lorsque Crow décida de passer dans le garage pour se prendre un encas. Les boîtes de ramens étaient toutes stockées là-bas pour que les autres puissent manger tout en travaillant, et lui qui s'occupait de faire diverses livraisons à peu près partout dans la ville, devait se contenter de quelques sandwiches à l'occasion ou de ramens emportés s'il parvenait à convaincre Jack.

Car ce dernier en était très friand voire complètement dingue.

Il ne savait pas trop quelle heure il pouvait être mais Yusei et Bruno devaient peut-être y travailler encore vu qu'une légère lumière tamisée lui parvenait. Il s'apprêta à ouvrir en grand la porte quand une exclamation l'arrêta.

— Attend… Jack !

 _Hein ?_ pensa Crow en papillonnant des yeux. Oh non, ce serait Yusei et Jack en train de… ? Mais, mais ! Et la pudeur alors ? Ils sortaient ensemble depuis plusieurs mois déjà, d'accord ! Crow, après une période de presque rébellion – car il s'agissait de frères selon lui, il n'arrivait pas à l'admettre et encore mois à s'y faire ! – avait fini par accepter la chose, réticent tout de même, mais les voir et assister à leurs ébats… non merci !

— Ah ! Mmh… soupira Yusei.

Crow était complètement tétanisé par tout cela. Figé, immobile, son corps désormais hors de contrôle, il entendait, en plus, son cœur battre sourdement à ses oreilles. Il n'aurait pas cru les deux hommes si prompt à ce genre d'activité, si plein d'ardeurs à se contenter, rapidement, dans un lieu qui pourtant était public et risquer ainsi de se faire prendre.

— Ah, oui !

Il vit Yusei sous un nouveau jour : plus spontané, avide, sensuel. Il l'entendait et gémir et soupirer, demander à Jack de descendre, l'enjoindre à ne pas s'arrêter, que oui, c'était bien, c'était bon, si bon…

Complètement rouge de gêne, Crow sentit presque la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Il voyait trop, même porte fermée. Il devinait tout avec trop de précision : leur corps nu, moite et brillant, leurs yeux affamés, leurs gestes érotiques, il voyait leur bouche se chercher et leur corps s'emboîter avec un plaisir si grand que leurs membres en trembleraient.

— Ah, Jack… Plus fort… supplia Yusei.

Et un bruit d'objets qui tombaient le réveilla brusquement et le fit déguerpir. Tant pis pour ses ramens, il mangerait autre chose, n'importe quoi tant que ce sera loin de ce garage !

— Tu n'as pas entendu du bruit ? demanda Yusei en redressa sa tête.

— Encore un idiot de chat, ne t'en fait pas, balaya Jack. Revenons à des choses plus importantes…

Yusei se cramponna compulsivement à ce qu'il trouvait, gémissant doucement. Le tissu de canapé était un peu rêche contre son torse nu mais le contact restait agréable.

Dieu, Jack était doué…

— Attend, je t'ai déjà dit que c'était froid quand tu en mettais trop ! se plaignit-il en frissonnant.

— Ne fais pas ta chochotte. Si tu veux que je te masse correctement, je dois en mettre beaucoup.

Il lui avait suffit de constater que Yusei avait quelques douleurs au dos pour qu'il se proposât aussitôt pour le masser. Et Yusei ne regrettait pas sa très faible contestation, il se sentait réellement bien, apaisé, sous les gestes forts et lents de Jack.

(Ils ne comprirent aucunement pourquoi, le lendemain, Crow se montrait étonnamment impulsif et embarrassé près d'eux…)

.

.

* * *

 **Ah, ah. Alors ?**

 **Karrow.**


	4. Bonus 3

.

 _Bonus 3_

* * *

Yusei travaillait encore.

Bras croisé et sourcils froncés, jack s'impatientaient un peu. Il était assez tard, tout de même, pour que Yusei ne comprenne qu'il doive s'arrêter et penser un peu plus à sa vie privée – et donc à Jack qui constituait, en vérité, la majorité de sa vie privée, non ? Mais non, il était encore obnubilé par l'écran de son ordinateur, tapait à une vitesse folle comme s'il ne savait faire que cela, l'ignorait purement et simplement

Ou peut-être l'avait-il oublié ? Ce serait encore pire que tout !

Décidé, il se releva d'un ample mouvement de sa veste blanche et se rendit d'un pas déterminé vers son petit-ami. Ce dernier s'était relevé pour vérifier rapidement le système de mélange du Deck sur sa D-Wheel – lequel commençait à abîmer ses cartes… – avant de revenir voir les chiffres de l'écran. Lorsqu'il réfléchissait, il lui arrivait de capturer sa lèvre inférieure de ses doigts, de jouer un peu avec sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Jack aimait bien le regarder travailler… sauf s'il ne faisait que cela !

Il entoura la taille de l'homme de ses bras, plaquant son dos contre son torse. Yusei le sentit faire et ne répliqua rien, souriant vaguement sous sa douce impulsion. Il aimait bien quand Jack le prenait dans ses bras, qu'il se montrait un peu impatient et jaloux. Il avait l'impression de compter vraiment pour lui, de lui être indispensable.

— J'ai bientôt fini, souffla-t-il en effleurant le bras qui enserrait son ventre.

— C'est déjà trop long, répondit Jack en libérant sa nuque de ses cheveux pour embrasser sa peau.

Il avait la manie d'exagérer, pensa Yusei en souriant et levant les yeux au plafond. Têtu, Yusei fit défiler les nombreuses fenêtres de l'ordinateur sans prêter attention à ses câlineries. Mais il se trémoussa doucement quand Jack se fit plus insistant, passa ses mains sous son haut sombre pour toucher sa peau frissonnante, lorsque ses baisers apposèrent de longues traînées brûlantes et humides contre lui – et sûrement des suçons. Il en vint même à geindre lorsque ses dents blanches se fichèrent dans sa peau.

— Arrête, j'ai bientôt fini je te dis… souffla-t-il en tentant de le repousser.

Il l'essayait d'une main seulement, l'autre étant occupé à taper quelques mots sur le clavier usé. Et Jack persistait à le torturer doucement, à n'en faire qu'à sa tête pour satisfaire son désir soudain de proximité et de tendresse.

— Jack…

Contorsionnant sa nuque, il reçut un long baiser d'Atlas, profond et délicieux. Il avait oublié son travail, ses manipulations, et profitait avec joie des attentions sensuelles du blond. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à le retourner vers lui pour l'emporter dans une étreinte ferme et le serra si fort dans ses bras que Yusei sentit ses muscles se fondre en lui.

Il revint doucement à lui lorsque Jack l'assit de force sur le bureau derrière lui et embrassa sauvagement sa mâchoire et sa gorge. Son tee-shirt presque entièrement monté, Jack s'attaquait désormais, négligemment, à son jean.

— Attend, pas ici ! soupira-t-il en essayant, à nouveau, de le repousser.

Était-il complètement inconscient ? Si quelqu'un venait et les surprenait ? Et puis comment pourraient-ils le faire ici, sur une table, rapidement et sans trop de considération ? Non, Yusei n'aimait pas beaucoup cette idée, ce ne serait pas confortable et pas agréable, à peine satisfaisant et aucunement intime !

— Pourquoi ailleurs, puisque tu es ici ?

Oh, Dieu, pensa Yusei en gémissant. Il parvenait à sortir de telles phrases avec une spontanéité si touchante ! Souvent, sous ses mots, il perdait un peu de sa fermeté et pouvait changer d'avis aussi facilement qu'il succombait à ses doux baisers. Mais même éperdu contre lui, Yusei gardait quelques facultés mentales.

— Pas ici, Jack, s'il te plaît… Et si quelqu'un venait ?

— Mais non… détend-toi…

Sa langue était de braise contre sa clavicule, ses mains glissaient sous son pantalon pour toucher ses fesses, le surélever pour le plaquer plus encore contre lui et Yusei perdait peu à peu la tête…

— À l'étage… allons à l'étage ! supplia-t-il d'une voix chaude.

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes malgré tout pour convaincre Jack de le lâcher quelque peu avant qu'ils ne puissent se rendre dans leur salle multifonction – salle à manger, salle de réunion, de repos entre autre.

Ce sera parfait pour la suite des événements.

Jack refusa de le lâcher durant tout le trajet et les conduisit à l'aveugle, faisant parfois trébucher le pauvre Yusei. Il embrassait sa bouche avec une ardeur à présent familière, emprisonnait ses poignets par habitudes puis caressait hanches et fesses, taille, cuisses, à tel point que Yusei grognait de plaisir sur ses lèvres rouges.

Oh oui, la suite sera parfaite…

* * *

 **O**

Lorsque Bruno, revenu précipitamment pour vérifier les données qu'il avait sur sa clé USB, vit que l'endroit était désert, il sentit déjà que quelque chose clochait. Yusei travaillait jusqu'à très tard et ne quittait que rarement l'entrepôt, la plupart du temps parce qu'on l'appelait ailleurs pour une quelconque réparation, et il dormait toujours sur place avec Crow et Jack – et lui aussi désormais.

En voyant une lueur faiblarde à l'étage, il en conclut qu'il devait se reposer.

Il travaille tellement après tout, songea-t-il en posant son sac.

Crow ne tarderait pas à rentrer. Il avait décidé de faire quelques heures supplémentaires dans l'espoir d'acheter un routeur décent, ce qui ne serait pas en trop. Jack était trop fainéant – et franchement mauvais travailleur – et lui, même s'il parvenait quelques fois à proposer de petits services aux habitants, n'avait pas de vrai travail.

— Hm !

Fronçant les sourcils, il releva la tête vers l'étage d'où venait le bruit. Soit il faisait un rêve très réaliste, soit il n'était pas seul.

— Ah, oui…

Il devait être avec Jack, envisagea-t-il en hochant la tête. Ces derniers temps, il les surprenait parfois en pleine séance de massage, et Yusei se montrait particulièrement vocal. C'était un peu gênant, surtout qu'il lui était déjà venu d'imaginer qu'ils ne faisaient pas que cela… Mais non, ce ne devait pas être le genre de Yusei de se laisser faire d'une manière aussi provocante, dans un lieu commun où n'importe qui pouvait débarquer, ni d'une manière vulgaire, contre une table ou à même le sol, de se laisser forcer.

Yusei était quelqu'un de convenable.

— Jack ! Ah…

Mais le bruit restait un peu fort, décida-t-il en rougissant. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il pensait à cela quand même, c'était tout à fait de leur âge – et Yusei n'avait qu'à être discret ! Et puis d'abord, est-ce qu'ils commençaient déjà à… ?

— Mmh, plus fort…

Ils sortaient ensemble depuis un moment après tout… Deux, trois mois[1] ? Le temps passait si vite !

Il secoua sa tête en concert avec un énième gémissement de l'étage et sortit l'ordinateur du mode veille.

— Yusei, je peux fermer quelques pages ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers l'escalier.

À part un gémissement, plus fort cette fois-ci, il n'eut aucune réponse. Plissant un peu les yeux, il se demanda ce qu'il perdrait s'il fermait ces nombreuses pages sans en toucher un mot à Yusei – qui semblait assez occupé. L'autre ordinateur était occupé à charger des données, peut-être importante, il ne pouvait pas en juger ainsi, et le traitement durait plusieurs minutes.

Ceci dit, cet ordinateur-là tournait également. Un défilement rapide de nombres et d'images se développait, comme s'il étudiait, selon un algorithme précis, touts les défauts des fichiers. Ce n'était pas si important que cela, il pouvait tout aussi bien le faire plus tard, mais il rechignait un peu à le toucher sans son autorisation…

— Yusei ? tenta-t-il.

Avec un soupir, il se releva pour se rendre vers les escaliers. Il l'avait pourtant prévenu qu'il passerait un peu tard ce soir pour continuer le programme qu'ils avaient commencés, il aurait dû se tenir prêt. Il gravit les marches avec rapidité et s'apprêta à reposer sa question… mais il se figea vivement, sa tête dépassant tout juste de l'entrée au sol.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

— Ah, Jack !

Yusei rejeta sa tête en arrière, le torse tressautant et les membres tremblants, ralentissant de lui-même les mouvements bruts et durs de Jack. S'il ne le faisait pas, l'impétuosité de Jack les fauchait trop vite – même s'ils étaient souvent partit pour plusieurs rounds…

Ses bras tendus sur le torse de Jack le maintenait au-dessus de lui et restreignait un peu les coups de hanche que forçait le blond. Il s'était mis au-dessus de lui justement pour calmer un peu le jeu, en profiter longuement, langoureusement, avec délectation. Mais même ainsi, il trouvait la force et le besoin de contrôler les mouvements de Yusei et de lui imposer un rythme difficile à restreindre complètement…

Il s'étala de tout son long contre le corps moite de Jack, embrassant la peau si blanche de sa mâchoire jusqu'à remonter à ses lèvres rouges – si rouges ! – quand ils s'immobilisèrent lentement.

— C'était quoi ce bruit ? demanda Jack en tournant son regard vers l'entrée des escaliers, à côté du canapé.

— J'en sais rien. C'est peut-être Crow ou Bruno.

Enfin, ce n'était pas très important, décidèrent-ils en reprenant leur plaisante activité…

(Yusei fut assez décontenancé de voir Bruno l'éviter le lendemain, détourner sans cesse son regard et rougir puissamment pour un oui ou pour un non ; Jack se douta bien de la raison et s'amusa à embrasser et cajoler Yusei devant lui pour le simple plaisir de le voir s'embarrasser.)

.

.

* * *

[1] J'ai totalement viré la suite, avec Yliaster et tout et tout ! Je m'en excuse vraiment, disons qu'il y a eu une grande période de pause dans l'histoire, hein. Ah, il y a aussi le WRGP… Bon, la date a été repoussée pour des raisons de travaux et autres (vous trouverez bien !) et ils ont donc plus de temps pour se préparer – ne suis-je pas géniale ?

 **Karrow.**


	5. Bonus 4

.

 _Bonus 4_

* * *

Le ciel bleu s'étendait loin, parsemé de nuages blancs et volatiles qui dessinaient quelques formes. Bras derrière la tête, Jack et Yusei regardaient vaguement le plafond de ce dôme bleu, couché sur une étendue de gazon à peine entretenu. Un arbre non loin se laissait porter par une brise légère et tentait, vainement, de masquer de ses branches la voûte si clair du ciel.

Jack jeta un regard en coin à Yusei. Il avait envie de l'attirer à lui, le prendre dans ses bras pour qu'il pose sa tête sur son torse ou son épaule, qu'importât tant qu'il était contre lui. Il avait envie de jouer avec ses cheveux, d'effleurer sa peau chaude, de pouvoir l'embrasser. Était-il le seul à penser à cela ? Yusei, quoique très ouvert aux marques d'affections, n'en donnait pas spécialement il acceptait volontiers en recevoir mais ne cherchait pas vraiment à rendre le geste.

C'était assez irritant au final.

— Jack, souffla Yusei sans le regarder.

Atlas tourna sa tête vers lui, profitant de l'apostrophe pour détailler son visage. Les branches de l'arbre dessinaient quelques ombres délicates sur sa peau et ses yeux, d'un bleu plus sombre que le ciel, bleu saphir ou bleu roi, si profond que Jack aimait s'y perdre, restaient pourtant tournés vers le ciel.

— Tu… ne m'as pas déclamé de poème depuis ce jour.

Un instant légèrement décontenancé, Jack ne répondit rien. Yusei restait plutôt nonchalant et impassible mais il voyait bien, derrière cette comédie, une demande timorée. Avec un sourire en coin, Jack laissa échapper une exclamation hautaine.

— Bien sûr, je n'en ai plus besoin. Pourquoi, ça te manque ?

Papillonnant des yeux, Yusei tourna vers lui son regard qu'il aimait tant, où une lueur d'incrédulité brillait.

— Comment ça ? Parce que je te suis déjà acquis autant ne plus faire d'effort ?

Jack faillit rire de sa mine outrée mais parvint à garder un visage altier et orgueilleux. Yusei, même s'il ne distribuait pas d'attentions en masse, aimait, apparemment, en recevoir – et il estimait que Jack n'avait pas eu de comportement romantique ces derniers temps. Il l'avait quand même emmené dans un restaurant très en vogue pas plus tard que le week-end dernier, ils en avaient profité pour s'arrêter sur un pont au-dessus de la ville, observer toutes les lumières et les couleurs, avant de faire un duel.

N'était-ce pas romantique ?

— Évidemment, répondit-il en détournant ses yeux vers le ciel. C'est trop compliqué d'écrire une poésie, je préfère t'emmener au restaurant.

Yusei se redressa sur son séant, ses yeux toujours irrités par sa remarque, et jack eut du mal à ne pas rire.

— Je ne te croyais pas aussi puéril, marmonna finalement Yusei en se relevant, prêt à fuir la présence trop égoïste de son petit-ami.

Il n'en eut pas le temps : Jack attrapa son poignet et le tira au sol pour le dominer de son corps. Il aimait le voir là, perdu en-dessous de lui, presque soumis à ses désirs. Et, susurrant, il se pencha vers lui pour effleurer sa gorge de ses lèvres roses.

Yusei était si séduisant.

 _— La nuit te mythifie et le jour t'embellit_  
 _Chaque lumière, sur ta peau, s'ancre et s'enfouit,_  
 _Révèle une douceur, une délicatesse,_  
 _Qui n'attend que baiser et demande tendresse._

Il ponctuait ses vers de petites embrassades sur sa douce jugulaire, soupirant en voyant Yusei rejeter sa tête en arrière. Son torse eut une saccade silencieuse, comme tourmenté par le souffle brûlant et les lèvres taquines d'une bouche trop vorace.

 _— C'est tes yeux dans les miens qui m'arrachent à ma peine,_  
 _Ton sourire et ta voix qui m'emportent et m'entraînent._

Perdu dans les bras de Jack, Yusei se cambra sous ses caresses et ferma les yeux, gémissant tout juste sous ses douces attentions. Il sentait sa main se glisser, folâtre, sous son tee-shirt, caresser sa hanche et jouer avec la barrière de sa ceinture.

 _— Ton souffle sur mes lèvres m'apporte oxygène_  
 _Illumine ma vie et libère mes chaînes_  
 _Tu n'es plus juste amant, tu deviens existence :_  
 _C'est ma vie à présent dont je tiens dépendance._

Leur main liée reposait au sol, au-dessus de la tête de Yusei, lequel s'agrippa à la veste de Jack lorsque les lèvres de ce dernier vinrent chatouiller le derme sensible derrière son oreille. Sa vie, pensa Yusei en entrouvrant les yeux. Il détailla les prunelles améthyste de Jack, la satisfaction de son expression et la lueur taquine qu'il gardait, mais n'en tint pas rigueur.

— Monsieur est-il satisfait ? souffla Jack tout contre ses lèvres.

Il embrassa sa bouche, une fois, deux fois, toujours un peu plus longtemps, un peu plus fermement, puis à peine, comme si une simple caresse aérienne pouvait aussi expliciter le torrent de passion qu'il ressentait dans son cœur.

— C'est toi qui es puéril. Si tu voulais de l'amour, il suffisait de demander.

Yusei ne pu que fermer les yeux à sa réponse, entièrement soumis aux gestes séducteurs et affectueux de son petit-ami.

— Tu viens de penser à ces vers ou est-ce que tu les avais déjà en réserve ? murmura-t-il si bas que Jack ne pu les entendre que par leur proximité.

— Si je les avais déjà je te les aurais déclamé.

Oui, c'était logique, Jack n'était pas du genre à conserver quelque chose mais plutôt à l'offrir aussitôt. De toute façon, il n'y réfléchissait qu'en quelques occasions, comme à son anniversaire par exemple – ce que Yusei regrettait un peu.

— Mais maintenant que je sais que tu aimes les poèmes, j'essaierai d'en faire plus.

Il avait une âme romantique si touchante que Yusei se sentait presque au bord des larmes. À ce train-là, ce n'était plus « Burning Soul » mais « Loving Soul » qui caractérisait l'âme de son amant – et cela ne lui déplaisait pas le moins du monde.

Il prit une grande inspiration de son parfum, si fort et viril qu'il s'imposait de lui-même, et lui souffla un « je t'aime » au creux de l'oreille qui semblait plus beau que la plus complexe des poésies aux yeux de Jack. Sa main ne joua plus avec le bord de sa ceinture et parvint à passer en-dessous.

Lentement, avec langueur, Yusei se laissa dévêtir, apprécia ses tendresses et se laissa mener à l'extase avec un abandon qui ne l'étonna pas.

Il était déjà perdu.

.

.

* * *

 **Cette fois, ça devrait être la fin ! Je n'ai rien écrit d'autre en tout cas, mais j'imagine que si un autre petit bonus me titille, vous ne serez pas contre pouvoir le lire !**

 **Dire que j'ai encore dû écrire un poème ! Yusei m'en demande trop... Certains éléments sont malhabiles, mais dites vous que c'est la perfection, d'accord ? Jack est un merveilleux homme de lettres dans cette fiction (ce qui, en fait, est réellement étonnant...) et même si je ne lui arrive pas à la hauteur pour rendre compte de ses mots d'amour, lui a tout de même un bon niveau !**

 **Encore merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Karrow.**


End file.
